BeyBlade Metal Master: The dark monster Part 2
by Nile.Befall
Summary: part two of my story


The Team of Japan part 2

Yu was at the park with Kyoya training. Libra got knocked out. "NO FAIR" screamed Yu at the top of his lungs. Kyoya smiled. "It takes time" said Kyoya as he picked Leone up. Yu looked up and sat on the grass.

It was not long before a kid shouted out to them both. "I Masamune Kadoya, will beat you green hair dude, and you yellow shrimp" said Masamune as he smiled. Yu got angry "WHO YOU CALLING SHRIMP" shouted yu. Kyoya got angry and got Leone out. "ALRIGHT battle me. Here and now Unicorn" said Kyoya. Masamune was shocked. "IM NO UNICORN, and im here to battle a person named Gingka" he said with a smile.

At bey park~~~~

Masamune stood on the left and Kyoya on the right of the arena. "Ready" ask Yu. Masamune and Kyoya were having a stare down. "READY" they shouted and both held their beys. Yu smiled "ALRIGHT 3…2…1.." said yu as he smiled. "LET IT RIP" Shouted both Kyoya and Masamune. Striker hit Leone left and right, Masamune laughed. "Is that all you have" he laughed. Kyoya looked at yu "Really" Yu eyes sparkled. Kyoya nodded. Yu smiled "GO LIBRA" Masamune looked "WHAT THAT'S UNFAIR" he shouted. Kyoya smiled. "NO ITS NOT" said Yu as he puffed his checks.

Kenta was walking past and he saw Kyoya and Yu. "GINGKA COME" he said pulling Gingka out of the burger bar.

Yu got knocked out again. "Noooo" cried Yu falling to his knees. Kyoya grab Leone and put his hand on yu back. "Yu you did great" said Kyoya. Masamune looked. Gingka ran to the park "What happen" asked Gingka as he saw Yu on his hands and knees. Kenta looked at the older kid. "WHAT DID YOU DO" shouted Kenta. Masamune sweat drop. "WAIT…..i came here to battle Gingka, I told Star Breaker I would" said Masamune. The others looked up "What's a Star breaker" asked Kyoya.

Masamune sweat drop again. "It's the Team from the USA, You see we made a promise, that we will help one another" said Masamune. Gingka looked at Masamune and held his hand. "How about a battle" asked Gingka. Gingka warm smiled made Masamune smiled. "Sure Pal" said Masamune as he shook Gingka hand.

The Next Day at the WBBA stadium, Groups of 3's to groups of 6's were all there. Gingka, Masamune, Kyoya and Yu were one group. "So we have to battle all these babies" ask Yu looking at Kyoya. Kyoya looked and nodded.

Yu held Libra "Kyoya… if I lose what will happen" cried Yu. Kyoya looked at Yu. "Hey Buddy don't worry I will help you" Said Kyoya. Masamune and Gingka cried. "SO TOUCHING" Yu laughed at the two hugging.

"HERE WE ARE TODAY WE WILL FIND OUT WHO WILL BE THE JAPAN REPRESENTITIVES, LOOKING DOWN WE HAVE TEAM GAN GAN GALAXY" shouted the DJ Blader. Gingka waved at the crowed, Masamune smiled , Kyoya gave the thumbs up, while Yu jumped. Yu laughed with happiness, Kyoya smiled at yu. Gingka and Masamune high five each other.

"First Up is Gingka vs Masamune" announced DJ Blader as he looked at the TV.

Gingka and Masamune fainted. Yu rolled on the floor laughing, while Kyoya face palm.

"THERE HAS TO BE SOME MISTAKE" shouted Gingka and Masamune. So Gingka and Masamune went out to the Arena. "IF GINGKA WINS he will be 1 of the Japan Representative, if they both draw Masamune and Gingka will work together" said DJ Blader. "GOOD LUCK GUYS" shouted Kyoya. Yu clapped "Hey Kyoya it will be funny if they both got knocked out" said yu trying not to laugh.

"3" Shouted Gingka and Masamune. "2" announced DJ blader. "1" called out Kyoya and Yu. Both Beys hit the arena, Metal against Metal, sparks flying. "GO STRIKER" Shouted Masamune. Gingka smiled "GO NOW PEAGUSE" shouted Gingka. The battle lasted for 2 hours, by this time both beys begin to wobble. "SAY WHAT" shouted Gingka and Masamune. Then both beys stop, Kyoya was wide eye, while Yu clapped and Laughed. "WELL BOTH BEYS ARE LAYING DEAD, THIS MEANS JAPAN THESE TWO ARE YOUR JAPAN REPRESENTITIVES SO FAR" DJ Blader announced. Gingka picked up Peaguse and Masamune picked up Striker.

"Well this is it Masamune" said Gingka as he smiled. "YEAH lets be number 1" said Masamune. Both beybladers left and went back to Kyoya and Yu. "Well done" said Kyoya as he hugged Gingka. Yu gave Masamune a high Five.

"Thanks, Kyoya buddy your up" said Gingka. Masamune smiled. "GO AND GET THEM" he shouted. Yu smiled at Kyoya. "I will don't worry" promised Kyoya.

"NEXT UP IS KYOYA VS BENKAI" shouted DJ Blader pointing to the TV. "BU BU BULL" shouted Benkai with excitement. Kyoya was calm. Yu cheered "GO KYOYA DON'T LET BIG TURKEY WIN" shouted yu. "WHO YOU CALLING TURKEY" shouted Benkai nearly launching Bull at Yu. "Kyoya launched Leone without a count down.

Leone hit Bull at full speed knocking Bull out. "THE 3RD REPRESENTITIVE OF JAPAN" shouted the DJ Blader with a smile. Kyoya went back to his friends. Gingka and Masamune cheered. Tsubasa got to the Arena. Yu looked "I have to face him" asked Yu looking down. Kyoya put a hand on yu shoulder. "Don't worry buddy" he said. "YOU CAN DO IT" shouted Masamune. Gingka cheered "YES GET HIM" Yu went up and looked at Tsubasa. "THE FINALLY BATTLE WITCH ONE OF THESE TWO WILL COME THE LAST REPRESENTITIVE OF JAPAN" shouted DJ Blader. Yu and Tsubasa got their beys ready. "3" called out DJ Blader. "2" called out Masamune, Kyoya and Gingka. Yu and Tsubasa both launched their beys "1..LET IT RIP" they both called out. The crowed went wild as Libra and Eagle hit each other, Tsubasa smiled "EAGLE METAL WING SMASH" he shouted knocking Libra. "OH NO" Yu cried out. Libra was slowly wobbling, Eagle hit Libra. Yu cried "NO NO"

Kyoya jumped to help Yu "GO LEONE" Tsubasa was shocked. Eagle got knocked out and Libra stop spinning.

"THIS MAKES YU THE 4th REPRESENTITIVE" shouted the DJ Blader as the crowed cheer. Yu cried and looked up "Kyoya you help me" Yu said as he was crying. Kyoya nodded helping the young Libra boy up.

Yu smiled and hugged Kyoya "Thank you" said Yu as he smiled. Kyoya smiled "Your more then Welcome"

**That's the end of this chapter hope you like, please comment : ) love you all New Chapters could be up late im so sorry : ( **


End file.
